MODEL
by Chibiaddicted
Summary: How do you balance a secret modeling life in today’s society? Well, thanks to someone Sakura can't now. With her identity found out by the entire world and the fact that her two friends apparently love her, Sakura's handling pretty well, so far. Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Disysclaimer: I-y No-y Own-y.

Well, new story. I didn't mean to use a manga name xD

**Edit**: **Fixed** Jan something, **not** rewritten

* * *

It was a cold December morning, around 6 A.M., where a large group with cameras, lights, and many beautiful people surrounded a couple.

One had bright, long, powdery pink hair and luscious full lips that had the tiniest amount of gloss to accent them. She had curves that any girl would kill for, and the oddest green eyes that were full of knowledge and curiosity. A natural beauty.

The second had flaming red hair and a strong face with sharp and distinct features. He had a strong jaw line and anyone who looked at him could tell he rarely spoke. He too had green eyes, but his were cold and glaring, unlike the female's emerald eyes, his were a lighter, paler green. He was muscular, but skinny in just black jeans.

The girl wore a strapless bikini that was black with pink dots on both the bottom and the top of her suit.

They were together, her right leg up, knee barely touching his waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he face was pointed at his, but her eyes were on the camera, her chin tilted up only slightly. He had an arm snaked around her waist his face looked at hers, but his eyes kept looking at the camera too. It was a very sensual shot that made their audience gasp at their closeness.

But the shot ended after a few more clicks of the camera and the two parted, both faces like stone as they went to separate changing areas.

"That was beautiful, Sakura-chan!" A small, white-eyed girl stated rather excitingly, her pale eyes shining with tears of happiness.

"Yeah, even I got to admit: It was awesome, Forehead-chan." The second female was Ino, Sakura's blonde rival and one of her best friends.

"Thanks." Sarcastically speaking of course as she slipped off her bikini and grabbed the next article of clothing. "Hey, Hina-chan, whom will I be modeling with next?"

Little known to the public, but Hinata was Sakura's manager of sorts, along with Ino. "Neji."

Sakura mouthed an 'O' at the thought of her best friend's cousin modeling with her. "And where?"

"Here."

For other models they don't receive what Sakura gets. Sakura receives her own schedule of who she's going to be modeling with and where. Usually they tell her what to wear since she doesn't like anyone there except her friends. Even a fitter isn't allowed in her room - That was Ino's main job.

Walking out in a stunning gold dress that reached her ankles with a slit on her left side running up to mid thigh and a low V-neck, she headed for Neji.

He, too, had pale eyes, but his brown hair was longer than Sakura's. He was tall, her 5'5 couldn't even compare to his 6'3. He had a strong face and a look almost as cold and demeaning as the last guy. He wore a simple black tuxedo that fit him perfectly, his long hair down for the shoot.

"Hello." He greeted. The two had known each other since childhood, Sakura even persuaded him, well…threatened, to join modeling. With his looks it was as simple as calling up a few favors.

"Hey, ready for this?" She winked playfully, a sight rarely seen.

"Of course." He replied.

So the shoot started sensual positions and flirty glances between the two models as pictures were taken in a flurry of clicks and comments.

Finally is all ended, that was her last shoot for the week and boy was that girl happy for that fact!

"Well, now I can go back to school and become normal again." The barely audible sigh was heard by Gaara and Neiji who stared at the exquisite girl.

---

"Hey Forehead! Watch out!" The pink-haired girl was just about to trip on some books when Ino - Who had yelled out of the love in her heart from her position next to the girl -- stopped, grabbing the girl by her shoulders and making her stop with her.

"You best watch out! If you get a scar Tsunade will kill me!" Tsunade was their den mother of sorts; she had been watching the orphans with hawk eyes ever since they moved into her apartment building.

"I'm sawry." The younger girl looked up at her friend with large eyes, almost to the brink of tears.

"Tis' Ok, ya' brat." Ino led the girl to her locker and waited for the pink-haired model to get her books -Ino already had hers.

Everyone in the school knew that Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto were models, but the question was always: Who is that spectacular female next to them?

No one besides those boys and her friends knew it was Sakura. She preferred it that way, always wearing her blonde wig and dying her eyebrows with wash out dye, to getting asked for autographs and such by fans like the guys had to deal with.

They would never say anything about it to anyone. The only one who spoke more than 20 words a day was Ino, Naruto, and his girlfriend of a year was Hinata who would never let out the secret. So neither would he.

"I still don't understand why you wear that ratty old thing." Ino tugged at the wig, but Sakura swatted her hand away.

"You know why…"

"No! I don't! Sakura you are gorgeous, all the guys at school thinks so!"

"They like the Model, Aphrodite. I'm just plain Sakura." Ino stopped; grabbing the girl's shoulders she shook her forcefully. "You! Are! Sakura! Not Aphrodite! Aphrodite is you!"

The poor girl had swirls in her eyes as she stopped to collect herself when a figure rammed into her. "Sakura?" The female looked up, almost having a heart attack as she peered into pale green eyes that held the tiniest bit of mischief.

He wore all black and Sakura just had to comment. "Do you own anything else? Every time I see you you're wearing something black!"

He smirked, a small smirk that made any female look at him. "And here I thought you'd insult me." He stated sarcastically, bending down (For he must have been a head and a half taller than her) he whispered in her ear, "I missed you," before nibbling slightly on her pearl earring.

She giggled, attracting even more stares. "Quit it you idiot, I told you about my life outside of modeling." She paused, finally wondering what he was doing in her school.

"By the way…what are you doing here?"

His smirk widened and he tilted his chin up. "I transferred."

And suddenly…

Sakura knew her life would be a living hell from then on.

--

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

She just stood there, eyes wide with one hand on his chest. "Say that again?" Her eyes pleaded with him to please, just please say no.

He leaned down again and his breath tickled her neck, "You heard me clear enough." He nibbled on her earring again before he was pulled back suddenly.

"Gaara, I presume?" It was Tsunade, their principal. She had a wild grin on her face. Her long blonde hair was wilding flowing. Something was about to happen.

Gaara took one look at Tsunade and recognized her immediately. "Tsunade, how could you not recognize me?" The little brat was trying to worm his way into her good graces by not letting his temper explode.

Tsunade smiled, but didn't let go of her vice grip on his shirt. The bell ran, but the look she gave Sakura told her not to move. Ino, on the other hand, ran away after accessing the situation. "Gaara, what are you doing to Sakura this time?"

"Just a pleasant chat." Sakura noticed his quick answer.

Tsunade was unbelieving, "Uh-huh. I told you manager you could stay in the apartment building and go to this school if you behaved appropriately…"

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. "How could you let him stay in the building?! There are no open rooms anyways!" She'd be dammed if she let that brat live in the same building as her. "Not to mention the press that would pound on the door!"

"I know Sakura, but I talked for hours with Hinata and Temari about this-," Sakura interrupted.

"Hinata?"

"Yes," Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose and mumbled something about sake later on, "We all decided it would be best if we rounded up all of the models at Konoha Modeling Agency and gave you rooms in the apartment." Hinata was also the manager of Sasuke and Neiji. Temari was Gaara's manager.

"What about the other people living there already?" Sakura asked, on the verge of crying, she knew what the request of her would be.

"I gave them notice two months ago. Now, about your hidden identity…I guess you know what will happen?" Everyone knew that Sakura's privacy was most important to her. She treasured normal. When she didn't answer Tsunade continued, "I'll take the wig now." Without a word Sakura just slipped it off.

Tsunade let go of Gaara, "Neiji, Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto are already moving in as we speak. Gaara is the room on your left. Now," Tsunade sighed, "I'll give you both the day off, but just today."

She turned and left Sakura holding her wig pathetically.

"I don't see why you wore it in the first place. You look fine without it." Gaara never really spoke to anyone besides Sakura, let alone compliment. It all went back to Sakura's first shoot at 15.

_Tall, with striking emerald eyes and a frown on her pouty lips, the girl walked on set. She wore a flirty dress with spaghetti straps. The fabric was pink (her signature color) with green swirls on it. The dress only went to her knees, something she did not enjoy having only worn jeans and long t-shirts most of her life._

_She was ready to walk off and would have had Ino not threatened to give her a good beating if she didn't go through with it. But, what really stopped her from leaving was the boy who walked onto set shortly after she did. _

_He was much taller than her, at least 6'0, and wore a black stiff collared shirt and black straight pants with a red tie. His hair was as red as his blood red tie and his eyes were soft green with a menacing glare. _

_Ever the one to be kind she introduced her self. "I'm Sakura-," _

"_I don't care." He gruffly stated._

_She shifted her weight to her back leg and gave him a glare. "Well, I guess you wouldn't know my name, this is my first shoot, after all. But," She pity sighed, "I'm afraid I don't know yours. I guess you've been modeling even less than me." _

_He smirked. "This is my first shoot too." Her face never faltered._

"_Oh! I should have known." They glared at each other. _

_On the sidelines Temari and Ino (who were having a pleasant conversation) both looked over and sighed. "They're going to kill each other." Both said simultaneously._

"_You should have. I'm going to be famous." It wasn't a statement, but a threat. _

"_Yes, but you'll only be getting my second hand fans." She poked him in the chest, wincing slightly after finding out that he had more muscle than she thought._

_He only smirked, "Yes, I'm sure they'll get sick of you soon enough."_

_Temari and Ino were close enough to hear. "He never talks this much." The older and taller blonde said._

_Sakura sighed, "Fine, you win this round, but next time I see you I'll win." She poked him, but softer this time._

_He smirked again and leaned down to whisper in her ear (a trait he apparently kept). "I hope we do meet up again soon. It is rare for me to find someone so... interesting."_

"Gaara! Wait up!" Sakura ran for the tall boy. "I walked today, can you drive me to lunch, I'll pay!" She pleaded, her stomach growling. She was skinny, but that didn't stop her from eating.

He looked at her and then her stomach, "Shouldn't you be going to the gym?" He always commented on her weight.

"No, I went on Saturday before the shoot, so shut up and drive to a greasy, fast food place!" She jumped, suddenly happy that Gaara would be around. He had lived in Suna for a long time and it was a long drive there.

He didn't say anything and just opened the door of his Porsche and let her in before going to his side and getting in. Silently he drove past the McDonalds, Burger King, and Kentucky Fried Chicken. Sakura pleaded with him to let her jump out and end the misery of starvation.

The ended up at the apartment. People crowded the area and moving vans blocked most of the road. She jumped out and Gaara followed.

"Sakura!" A blonde figure jumped her, causing her to fall on Gaara. "What are you doing here?!" It was Naruto, Hinata's boyfriend and fellow model.

"I got the day off. Tsunade won't let me wear my wig anymore and as consolation she let me out early."

"Hello Sakura." Neji appeared behind Naruto and picked him up with one hand. Neji glanced at Gaara, "Hello Gaara."

Gaara didn't say anything to them just looked at Sakura.

"Hey, you guys want to take a break and catch lunch?" She tried to ignore the cameras flashing in her face. Luckily the vans had stopped them from getting a picture of Naruto on her and her on Gaara.

Naruto perked up at the word lunch, "I'll go pick up Hinata and Ino from school and I'll meet you at?"

"The Light." Naruto nodded and ran to his car, hungry for a meal.

"Gaara and Neji, I'm guessing you don't know where it is." They didn't say anything, but she knew they didn't. "I'll drive you both." She went to the secret garage. It held her baby: her Lamborghini Gallardo. She got inside and slowly drove out of the garage. She poked her head out. "Get in."

They both got inside. Neither had ever been in a car with her driving. "You both don't get scared easily, do you?" She asked in a taunting voice as her foot connected with the gas.

Let's just say Sakura is a smooth driver, but not the slowest one…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello D

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! New chapter 

* * *

Let's just say Sakura is a smooth driver, but not the slowest one…

--

"Aww, I'm sad that you both didn't scream like Naruto did!" She giggled. The three of them had made it to the restaurant at record speeds.

Neji and Gaara said nothing, but Gaara suddenly got an evil smirk. He stepped closer to Sakura, ignoring Neji. "Sakura," he purred. She gave him a look that told him to back off. He didn't.

He bent down, having easily backed her into the wall outside the door to the restaurant, and started to nibble on her earrings again. She giggled, "That tickles, stop." Gaara had been doing that for a least a year, but Neji had never seen it. She didn't notice that his hands were clenched, but Gaara could see it from his position.

After less than few seconds of that Sakura pushed him away with a large blush on her face. "What if Tsunade were there. Or the paparazzi! You know I don't like it when you do that." She put a hand on the smirking boy's arm. "Plus, it feels weird when you do it." She stuck her tongue out like a child. "Neji," Sakura said, her voice surprised, "Please never start to act like him." She point to Gaara.

"I promise." He smiled softly at the attention he received from her.

"Good," her smile widened as she pushed Gaara out of the way and linked arms with Neji. Naruto's car pulled up and Ino, Hinata and Naruto himself jumped out.

Ino linked arms with Sakura and in they walked.

Upon seeing the array of models, the manger quickly seated them at the best table away from others. Sakura ordered the chicken, Ino and Hinata ordered the seafood, Gaara ordered the steak, Neji and Naruto ordered lobster.

"This is nice." Hinata stated, leaning on Naruto. The group was waiting for their food.

"Yeah, we never get out like this!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura nodded, she sat in between Neji and Gaara. Their food came and everyone happily dove into their food.

"Neji, uhmm," Sakura blushed, not sure whether or not to ask, "can I have some of your food?" He smiled and took his fork and told her to open her mouth. She complied and he fed her some of his lobster.

"Gaara, can I have some of yours too?" He did the same as Neji, but soon after she had her bite, he asked for some of her food.

The others just watched, mildly amused, all but Neji.

She just laughed and told him no. He suddenly took his fork and grabbed a piece for himself. Sakura started yelling how unfair it was and that he was cheating.

The dinner ended soon and the group headed for the apartments.

"Sakura, don't forget, you have a fashion show this Saturday. We leave Friday, so get your work from you teachers." Hinata stated quietly.

Sakura smiled as Ino opened the door to their room, "Sure. That is if I can make it through the week." She pointed to her pink hair and sighed.

"Don't worry Sakura; it'll be fine, you'll see." Naruto said happily. He was always energetic and Sakura glared at him as she stuck out her tongue. He just laughed.

"I'll look out for you." Gaara said simply. He was always stoic around the group.

"I will too," Neji said from the other side of her. Gaara and Neji glared at each other from over Sakura's head. They're competition for her affection had been going on for only a month, but it was a heated battle.

When they arrived they said their goodbyes and went to their separate rooms.

The next morning Sakura looked horrible. She had barely slept from the worry of school. Yet after a quick shower, brushing her teeth, combing her hair she looked like she usually did. Since her secret identity was over she decided to actually look nice in school for once. From her closet she grabbed a pair of tight light blue jeans with Ino's jeweled design on them that formed the signature look of 'Aphrodite' which just happened to be a cherry blossom. She grabbed a tight long sleeved shirt that went just below her waist and a sleeveless hoodie. Her make up was pink eye shadow with black eyeliner.

She waited outside of Ino's room and slowly everyone gathered together to form a large group. Everyone wore their colors. Neji wore white, Naruto orange, Sasuke was blue, Gaara was black, Hinata was purple and white and Ino was purple and white. Sakura wore blue and pink to be different.

"Wow Sakura, trying to impress someone?" Ino teased as they walked to their cars. Ino drove a cute white VW Beetle convertible that she once said matched her own cute personality until it got a large black dent/skid in it and Sakura started to say the pure Ino had a dark streak.

"I don't have to try, pig." Sakura stated with a dangerous smirk. Ino glared at her, but soon replaced her glare with a smile as her boyfriend showed up. His name was Kankuro and just happened to be Gaara's older brother. Kankuro was nothing like Gaara, but he was in the modeling business, but as a make up artist instead. He and Ino had been going out for three years. She's 18 and he's 19. They met at Sakura's first photo shoot and quickly got into a heated argument over her makeup.

--

_"She'll look better with pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner you idiot!" Ino yelled at the man. He couldn't have been much older than either her or Sakura._

_"No, this black will brighten her eyes. Make them pop! Pop I Say!" He glared at the blonde before smirking. "You shouldn't be talking about make up or even fashion." He looked her over in her rather baggy jeans and loose shirt._

_Ino glared at him and gave him a look over too. She suddenly laughed. "Like you're one to judge with your ugly black onesuit."_

_He suddenly threw down his eyeliner and took off his baggy suit to reveal loose fitting black jeans and no shirt. Sakura ignored it, but Ino turned bright red. This guy was sporting a very toned body._

_He seemed to expect her to reveal another outfit but Ino just looked down in embarrassment. "You don't have a trick up your sleeves?" She nodded no. The guy rolled his eyes and dragged her off for a few minutes._

_When she returned Ino was sport a tight cute white spaghetti strap shirt, a pair of tight bleached blue jeans and a tight jacket that went to her ribs. She looked her age for once and a smile radiated on her face._

_She was so happy she didn't notice as Sakura walked to model with black eye shadow._

_"I'm Kankuro," he took her hand and slowly kissed it._

_She punched him with a wicked grin, "I'm Ino and that was for trying to trick me into not noticing her make up. It does look good though…"_

--

Needless to say that Kankuro forgave Ino for giving him a black eye and made her go out with him as consolation.

"Kanky!" Ino ran and hugged him tightly. Sakura and Gaara rolled their eyes. Naruto was to busy talking to Hinata to even notice and Neji just didn't care about other people's relationships.

Neji rode in Sakura's car and Gaara rode with his brother and Ino. Naruto and Hinata naturally paired up.

Sakura loved riding with Neji as a passenger. He was easy to talk to and made her laugh pretty easily. So it's simple to think that the ride to school went fairly quickly.

Too bad she didn't want to get out of the car when they got there. As soon as Neji left the car people started to crowd him and people surrounded her side yelling Aphrodite. Neji made his way through the hoards of people and opened her door for her. Suddenly it was as if a bright light engulfed the area behind her and the people shied away.

Sakura sweat dropped slightly at the sight, but Neji took advantage of the situation and grabbed her hand as he started to run. She was laughing and out of breath by the time she reached the school. "That was interesting." He stated simply with a soft ghost of a smile.

"Sure was! But I still have an uneasy feeling about this." Sakura shuddered. "Who knows what other crazy thing might happen?" She looked up and saw the crazy thing. Gaara was making out with a girl in the hallway. Sakura remembered her as Tenten and not someone Gaara would go for.

"Ew." Sakura gagged at the sight. She had no doubt that Gaara was probably a great kisser, but poor Tenten obviously needed instruction. When Gaara saw Sakura, though, he left the brunette standing there shocked and disappointed as he ran to Sakura.

"Hello." He smirked at Sakura and frowned at Neji. He hated his rival and had for years wanted to fight him, but resisted the urge for Sakura's sake. Even now his hands clenched and unclenched. He stepped closer to Sakura, trying to grab her attention.

"What's up Gaara? Besides giving your diseases to poor Tenten?" Sakura nodded to Tenten who waved back. Sakura never had a problem with the brunette so she waved back.

"I'll have you know I was checked last week and I'm clean." Gaara flashed her a seductive smirk. His attempts at flirting with her failed, horribly. She glared at him. He asked why she looked so angry, refusing to look at the white-eyed boy next to her.

"You can't seduce random girls! Especially not ones as nice as Tenten!" She waved an arm in the direction that the other girl was in. She had left, of course. "It's not fair to me!" Neji looked down at her, a bit startled, Sakura didn't notice it. "It's not fair if I have to deal with all the lovesick girls. When they all want one guy it turns into a pack of wolves." She clasped her hands with a furious, too her, but comical to the boys, expression.

"Don't worry, Sakura, they won't _all_ be lovesick." He whispered before the bell rang. He then made a quick exit.

"He's so infuriating!" Sakura huffed.

"I understand, let's go to class, now." Neji gave her a soft smile before gently touching the small of her back and pushing her towards her and his homeroom: English.

When they arrived in the large classroom it was not surprisingly empty. Neji and Sakura had this class with Sasuke and Shikamaru, a rather lazy photographer. It was a class where no one arrived on time and no one really cared. That and all the kids in the class were very intelligent.

"I see that we are on time yet again." Neji said, taking his seat and neatly pulling out his book, pens and paper.

"Of course, aren't we always?" Sakura replied with a smile. She dropped her black book bag with a loud thud and put her head down to watch the arriving students.

First was Hinata who waved shyly at them before taking a seat next to Sakura. "First as always." She whispered, tucking some loose hair behind her ears.

"How did we beat you?" Sakura asked, putting her head in her hands.

She blushed, "Naruto took the long way and we talked for a while."

"I don't see why we leave so early if we're all just going to be late anyways." Neji stated quietly. Sakura smiled at the similarities between him and his cousin.

"Fine." She stood and slammed her hands on the desk, shocking a kid who had come into the wrong room, "tomorrow we all leave five minutes into homeroom!" She posed victoriously, one leg on the desk and both hands in the air, one making a peace sign.

"Detention, Miss Haruno." Ah, the teacher, very early to his standards. His name was Hatake Kakashi and he was one of the hottest teachers in the school and also the laziest.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?" She asked, leaving her mouth open.

"You heard me, don't stand on the desk." He leaned against his on desk. His handsome face was covered by a peculiar mask that Sakura was tempted to pull off if she hadn't sparred with him already. He beat her, obviously and he barely lifted a finger to do so. Of course that was four years ago.

"That ain't fair!" She walked up the row of desks, having sat in the back, naturally, and glared at the older man. He wasn't that old, actually, only around 32 and very handsome.

"Of course it _is_ fair. I should punish you for your horrible grammar." He said smugly, an air of dominance about him. Neji wanted to protect her, but Hinata held him back with a glare that was rare for her.

"No," Sakura started slowly, "it ain't! Plus, you're never here this early. If it were any other day you wouldn't have seen me do it! Actually, I don't think you really did see it. Your just hallucinating!" She nodded as if to make him agree with her. He gave her a dirty look.

"I did see it, Sakura," he used her first name, "and you will be serving detention with me and that new redhead." Her eyes widened and she yelled Gaara's name. "Yes, that one. I caught him about to beat up another senior who apparently bumped into him and gave him a dirty look." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

After a few moments she sighed, "Fine, I'll serve your idiotic detention, but only to watch over that stupid boy." She rolled her eyes. "I swear he got in trouble to make me angry." She made a strangling motion with her hands, just wishing Gaara was there.

Kakashi shrugged and began to mark almost the entire class as late with what Sakura knew was a smile beneath that mask.

"You ok?" She asked Neji. He nodded stiffly. "Don't worry; I've known that old man for years. He does this just to piss me off." She whispered, pointing to the teacher. Neji smiled softly and Hinata giggled.

As the class came in, almost fainting when they say the rare teacher, Kakashi began to teach. While he taught, Sakura pondered over the predicament with Gaara. _He's so bold_, she thought. She bit the tip of her thumb gently, _Something must have happened_. 

* * *

Just like her to jump to conclusions..

* * *

Longer than usual because I start Spring break soon D


	4. Chapter 4

Dsiclaimer: Same as usual.

"Ah! End of the day! What a wonderful feeling!" Sakura yelled from the roof of her school just after the last bell rang.

"You barely even go to school and when you do you make us skip!" Ino yelled, sitting next to her. They both skipped the last class with Orochimaru and gym with Gai. Both teachers were a bit too much to handle in one day and both girls just choose to ignore them. Gym wasn't a requirement, but Tsunade told them to fill up their school schedules anyways.

"So? You skip too. I bet you my next payment that Gaara's skipping too." Sakura stuck out her tongue and Ino smacked her.

"I don't bet on lost causes. Also we haven't been able to book you yet." She frowned, "I'm hoping to get you for a runway and shoot for that kimono lady. She said she'll call back today." Sakura nodded simply, she never really paid attention to her jobs unless she really didn't want to do it.

Ino's head turned to the left and she jumped up. "Kanky!" She ran over and jumped the tall blonde; they both fell and began a series of kisses and cooing that made Sakura's eyes go wide. She stood and walked down the stairs, making sure to avoid the lovey-couple.

She sighed as she walked down the long flight of stairs to the school's entrance. "Kakashi?" She saw the unmistakable silver flash and ran towards him. She jumped onto his back. "Giddy-up!" The older man simply flipped the small girl off his back. "Aww…"

"You're a model, shouldn't you be doing a photoshoot?" Sakura's eyes grew wide. Was he pouting?

"Are you mad I didn't tell you?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded at his reaction. It wasn't as if he never threw her to the ground face before, but she had never really heard him pout. This was new. "I'm sorry I was scared, but now that everyone's here I have no reason to worry." She shot him a peace sign and a large grin.

"I'm sure." He stated. "You have detention." He smiled, she could tell, and picked her up. He slung her over his shoulder and began walking, whistling the tune from Snow White.

When they reached the classroom he dropped her simply and took a seat in his desk. Sakura noticed Gaara's surprised expression. She also noticed Naruto and Sasuke txting and looking angry at each other. It was obvious they were fighting again. She shook her head, sad how two best friends base their relationship solely on one's stupidity and one's competitiveness. But, hey, it works.

She took a seat next to Gaara who had an invisible eyebrow raised. He sent her a message.

_What are you doing here?_ Gaara typed correctly even in phone messages.

_Kakashi is evil, can't you tell? :P _ He smirked and rolled his eyes. That was the end of their phone conversation, but the antics had just begun.

"Kakashi…Kakashi-i-i-i." Sakura whispered loudly. Her voice could obviously be heard by the older man, but he ignored her. A very useful trait. She kept going, but he continued to just simply ignore her.

After a minute of trying she began with the paper balls. That did the trick and earned Sakura a nice chalkboard eraser to the head. Which brought Gaara to throw it right back at the teacher.

"So, kakashi, since we have your attention, can you tell me how long I have here? Oh, and how long the stupid trio has too?" She pointed to the boys. Outside the room there was loud yelling, apparently large fan groups had formed to protest the four models' detention. The noise was irritating Kakashi, but he just pulled out a book. Said book had a _No one under 18_ sign on it. She stood up silently and snuck over behind Kakashi. Gaara had tried his hardest to stop her, but she seemed to be in a trance.

As she read the book her head tilted to the side. "Kakashi, what are you reading?" She asked. Kakashi, not noticing she was there in his blind spot, slammed the book shut.

"It's not something you should be reading. Go sit down before I add another thirty minutes to your time." She sighed and promptly plopped down onto the chair, arms crossed with her lower lip out in a pout. Gaara stared at her while Kakashi rolled his eyes.

The rest of the detention went by fine until Sasuke punched Naruto and a fight broke out. Also, the fans tried to brake in, but Kakashi sent out a guard (for some reason Sakura suspected he knew it'd happen and had one near by). The poor guy ended up with claws marks from both genders and ended up locking himself inside the detention with the rest of them. The whole detention Sakura had pestered Gaara to play Go Fish, and then proceeded to explain the rules to him for twenty minutes.

When Kakashi told the group they could leave, Naruto was the first out the door. Which meant he was first to be mobbed.

"How come they choose _now_ of all times to attack us?" Sakura groaned, leaning against the wall.

"The school made a deal with the fanclub leaders." Kakashi said a bit too cheerfully. "They can only bombard you when school's not in session." He held up his finger as if it made perfect sense and nodded only to confirm it.

"That's stupid," Naruto said bluntly. Sasuke mumbled about 'calling the pan black' or something; he was never good at those.

"You're one to talk." Sakura stuck a tongue out and Naruto stuck his out. It soon turned into a war of five yr olds. "Anyways, I say we go out the window." She offered.

Everyone seemed to think about it. Kakashi was in danger of Tsunade if they got hurt. Naruto didn't want to make Hinata worry, nobody really cared about Sasuke, and Sakura was grinning ear to ear. Gaara looked indifferent, as always.

"Fine with me." Kakashi shrugged, not really caring. "Just don't kill yourselves; we're on the second floor." Sakura forgot that part and when she looked out the window, she saw the scary building had nothing to grab onto, it was a smooth surface.

"Uh, change of plans." She stated suddenly. "Unless someone wants to become a mushy cushion." The guys were silent at her words, but Naruto was more than ready to volunteer Sasuke.

Finally, after ten minutes of discussing it, they decided on the final plan. It wasn't a pretty thing either for it involved duct tape (from Kakashi's desk…), Sasuke, a chair, handcuffs (found in Sakura's purse…) and a surprising amount of skin showing.

Yes, Sasuke, who got the shortest straw that Naruto was holding (No suprises), was in his boxers, duct taped to a chair with handcuffs on. The plan was to open the door and run as fast as they could. Sasuke was to be sacrificed since he was known for his face and the fans wouldn't want to harm it.

"Poor Sasuke, maybe you shouldn't have left him. It's weird he got the shortest straw, right?" Hinata asked when Naruto recounted the story to her. He blushed at her words and agreed wholeheartedly. "Hey, Naruto, isn't it Sakura's birthday in two days?" Hinata whispered even though the mentioned girl was not in the room. Neji was though.

"It is, isn't it? Don't we also graduate in a month?" It was true. After 4 years of torture, it was almost at an end. So far Neji and Hinata had the highest grades next to Shikamaru. Naruto and Ino had the lowest. Sakura was above Gaara and right below Hinata.

"Yeah," She said, "but, right after graduation me, Ino, and Sakura have a huge job in New York." Hinata buried her head in the blonde's chest. "We'll be gone for two weeks." Obviously this was news to the blonde. He asked quietly if it was true. "Yes, and right after that we're going to Paris for a month and right after, Milan for two months."

"Why so long?" Naruto asked.

"It's because everyone wants her to do so many jobs since she won't have school anymore. I haven't told Ino or Sakura yet." By now Neji had left, his mind focusing on Sakura's birthday on his mind.

"Do you have to go? I was hoping you'd go to England with me for my next job and we'd go sightseeing." Hinata blushed.

"Yes, I have to be there for Sakura, but I can find you a few jobs in Milan so we could meet…"

Sakura, oh, pink haired Sakura, was strolling along the forest in her little pink riding hood when a big scary monster arrived. His flaming red hair immediately brought a troll to mind, but his face was that of a god's.

"Hello, kind sir, who might you, be?" She asked, stopping from her picturesque skipping and openly staring at him.

The man smiled, "I am the great wolf, Gaara, and to cross into my woods, you must pay a fee." He crossed his arms and grinned menacingly.

"Oh, and what would this fee entitle?" The young girl stepped forward, interested in the 'great wolf'.

Gaara swooped down and smirked. "Just a kiss and maybe something-,"

"Cut!" It was Kakashi who suddenly appeared in between the two high schoolers. He had a hat that said 'Director' and a script in his hands. He smacked Gaara with the script. "That was not in the script. Learn to read your lines." The older man lectured.

"Aww, Kakashi, it's not like _you_ read the script." Sakura stated. The production crew, which included all of Kakashi's morning class, laughed. Her joke entitled her to a hit too.

"This play is to be performed in two weeks and you idiots aren't prepared."

"Isn't this your fault? You are our teacher." Neij pointed out from his comfortable spot on the grandmother's bed. Hinata was sitting on it, reading a book.

"And how come I'm little red riding hood?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone voted you to be." Kakashi answered. It was true, the class had a choice to vote on who would play who and everyone wanted to see the model in a cute dress and riding hood. Even now many of the other classes were watching from hidden spots, but their eyes could be seen from the darkness. Sakura looked around and shivered, it was a very scary sight.

Of course, not everyone was there to see Sakura in a short Alice in Wonderland-type dress, some were there to see Hinata as the grandmother and Gaara and Sasuke as the wolf and hunter. But most were there to see the scene where Sakura stumbles upon 5 wood nymphs playing in the stream (As directed by Kakashi of course)

"This play is a waste of time." Neji stated. "And why do I have to be a wood nymph?" He asked angrily.

"Because there aren't enough girls willing and you and Shikamaru have smaller bodies. More curves, to say the least."

"Then why is Gaara the wolf? He's flirting too much with Sakura."

"That's why he's perfect! Their chemistry would be perfect if he'd stick to the script." Ino yelled next to Kakashi. She was the costume designer.

This has happened for three days straight. Someone would mess up, purposely or on accident, and a great debate would come forth. It was interesting for those who weren't involved until someone, mainly Gaara and Neji, threw a punch and a fight broke out. They've gone through five cardboard trees and the grandmother's house has been repaired twice.

"We might as well give up; this play is never going to be good enough to compete with the other plays." Sakura said with a sigh.

"It will! We just have to work harder and longer hours!" Naruto offered. Someone threw a book at him, which he dodged. The class has put in at least 100 hours into the play, but that was mostly costume and background designers.

"No, Naruto, we shouldn't. Because if we spend anymore days on this play I think I'd have to kill someone and that person just might be you." Ino said with a vicious grin, her boyfriend, Kankuro, high-fived her. He was helping with costume makeup. Naruto hid behind Hinata.

"Still, I can't believe you, Kakashi!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at the older man. "You can't just tell us randomly that we have to put a play on in three weeks!" A round of agreements rose up from the back and front of the stage.

Kakashi just shrugged. "Jiraiya told me two months ago and then just reminded me a week ago." He pulled out his 'no one under 18' book and leaned back against the bed. "Do whatever you want, meet back in an hour." Everyone just shrugged and dispersed. Sakura and the others went to change

"What do you want to do for an hour?" Sakura asked Ino and Hinata. Suddenly, the three girls grew evil grins...

Not to excited about Fanfictions (if you couldn't tell before xP). Sorry...I might leave this as a cliffie.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A bit short, but pretty hard to write

* * *

"What do you want to do for an hour?" Sakura asked Ino and Hinata. The each exchanged savage looks. No one had been permitted food for the entire practice time. Choji, a classmate, was running a small smuggling business in between scenes and making a large profit doing so. So, needless to say they agreed on ramen and dashed out of the school theatre before the guys could notice.

Once there, they all ordered different types of ramen (to share of course) and began their gossip.

"So, you and Gaara are getting along better than we thought you would. Of course only the Goddess of Love could get that man to pay attention long enough to get actual conversation and not just, well, you know." Ino wrinkled her nose in a sly attempt to hide her laughter. Gaara had never looked at Ino in a way other than another annoying blonde sister, but his reputation exceeded himself.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "His mind is never far from that. I only got him to respect me. It's not that hard." She did various dramatic hand motions to emphasize her point. The two other girls, even the demure Hinata, rolled their eyes.

"You two act like me and Kankuro. Well, he is the quieter brother and the scarier one too boot, but you two match for some reason. It just seems like it'd work between you Of course you have the options of either Gaara or the mysterious Neji." Sakura frowned at her words.

"Our friendships aren't like that, Ino." She squirmed under her blonde friend's glare.

"Not yet, but you know," the blonde started, waving her wet chopstick in Sakura's face, "one day you'll wake up and realize that your madly in love with one of them. Personally I think it'll be Neiji. Gaara's too wild for you, too….uncontrollable. You need to be able to control him a bit and Neji nice and quiet." She nodded, approving of her own idea.

"I think you should go for Gaara." Hinata added, putting down her chopsticks. Her hands went together slowly, this meant she was nervous. "Gaara is wild and unpredictable. While Neji might respect you and love you quietly, Gaara will always tell you that he loves you. Though, it won't be through words like Neji, I'm sure Gaara would show his love better than Neji ever could. Neji is too proud to do anything adventurous or romantic. Gaara might be a playboy, but he does honestly appreciate you and loves you. So I think you should pick Gaara, if you want to that is." She added the last part with a stutter.

Ino was shocked. "Wow Hinata, that was pretty bold of you to say. Does Naruto show his love in many ways?" She winked and the other's girl blush. "Anyways it all comes down to who you pick," again, she sprayed Sakura with miso ramen, "If you realize your own feelings and actually pick one, that is." She turned to Hinata and whispered. "We both know that she's too stupid to realize her own feelings, want to help?" The other girl nodded with a small smile on her face, plan already forming in her mind. Her boyfriend really was a horrible influence on her…

Back at the school…

"I'm hungry! I want ramen." Naruto yelled, sitting on the ground, legs sprawled, with his arms crossed. He pointed an accusing finger at a rather lost Kankuro, "You're girlfriend stole my girlfriend. We were supposed to go to lunch together."

Kankuro pointed to himself and asked, "Huh?"

"Don't worry. He'll get over it when she comes back…hopefully." Shikamaru said, waking up from his nap.

"Why are you here anyways?" Gaara asked, hopping up onto the stage to sit near, but not too close, to the whining Naruto.

"Ino said that even if her lame teacher, hey Kakashi, wasn't done torturing you guys that she'd ditch and go out with me. Seems that she ditched me instead." He didn't seem too shocked that his girlfriend had blown him off.

"All the girls left us to go gossip over food. And don't you have a job?" Neji asked, rather annoyed that he had to listen to his cousin's boyfriend practically on the brink of tears.

"I do. It's pretty much to follow my little brother around and be of use." Kankuro shrugged, causing the hood of his jacket to fall back and reveal his short blond hair. "I could do your makeup, for a fee, if you'd like."

"No thank-you." Neji replied stoically.

"Yeah, everyone knows that Neji does his own makeup, can't you tell?" Sasuke said which caused the taller boy to glare at him.

"Hey guys, miss us?" Ino yelled into the auditorium. Upon seeing her beloved Kankuro, she proceeded to jump him. "You showed! I totally forgot about what I said to you!" By this time Hinata and Sakura just walked over the now PG-13 couple.

Hinata immediately consoled Naruto and promised him a thousand bowls of ramen as payment for her betrayal in forgetting their lunch date.

"Hey Neji, what's with the glare?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing. How was lunch?" Sakura leaned against the stage, opposite of Neji who sat in a chair. She replied that it was interesting. "I bet it was. At least you three got to eat. Once Kakashi saw you guys gone he forced us, the less important people, to work even more." He smiled, something rare, up at her.

She smiled back. "That sounds like our perverted teacher." She leaned back, head on the stage, "This, this will be an utter failure."

"You never know, it could be a fantastic play." He added right before Kakashi finished volume 25 of his dirty book.

Ino, dressed in a long, purple silk evening dress walked onto the stage. Shikamaru, working the lights, followed her every move.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our play – Little Pink Riding Hood. I welcome you to enjoy our telling of a wonderful classic and to buy many; many snacks at our concession stand." And with that, she walked off to her narrating post.

The first few scenes went without a hitch. Sakura, scantily clad as a more…adult riding hood was perfect in her acting, making up for her fellow classmates. Finally, the waited meeting between the Great Wolf Gaara and her came up. Kakashi just hoped nothing would ruin it.

"Oh, hello," a startled Sakura said when Gaara, dressed in all black and not appearing to be a wolf in any ways. "I've never seen you before, who might you be?" She asked, trying not to hide her shock at the fact that he ditched the costume.

"I am the Great Wolf Gaara. You might have heard of me, I was raised by wolves deep in the forest and now I terrorize cute, helpless villagers like you. Now, who might you be?" He stepped closer to her, only a few feet away now.

"My name is Little Pink Riding Hood, but most people call me Sakura. What do you mean by terrorize?" She stepped to the left, towards the scenery.

"I mean that if you do not pay the fee then I shall eat you." He licked his lips, causing many girls (most of who came to see him) giggle. His sister and brother just rolled their eyes. "You look very delicious, little girl."

Sakura inwardly sighed at the redhead's adlibs. "I am." Instantly she regretted her own adlib, but continued on. "But you will never find out since I am willing to pay whatever it is that you ask of as long as the cookies I'm delivering to my grandmother don't get cold." She put a finger on her chin, other hand held the basket. "That gives me five minutes."

Gaara smirked and put his finger to his lips. "I want a kiss. A simple peck will be all." He stepped closer yet again, almost forgetting about the audience.

She stepped closer to meet him. The only difference was that she never forgot about the 500 or so people watching. Up on her toes, she kissed his cheek and skipped off stage, pausing right before disappearing to say. "You never said where!!" The audience laughed and Gaara smiled.

"I'll get another chance later." He stated before walking off in the same direction as Sakura. The curtain fell and the intermission began.

* * *

-Gasp- What will Gaara's other chance be? Will Neji really appear as a wood nymph? Who will Sakura choose? Tune in for the next chapter to find out

* * *


End file.
